The Man Who Helped the Girl Walk
by Inky Finger Prints
Summary: When Mayura falls down the stairs and is stuck at Loki's house for a few days, what would happen? And Loki just started realizing how much he loves Mayura...will he love her both as a boy and a man? And will his God secret come out? MayuXLoki
1. Chapter 1

Mirrored Twin- a person who looks exactly like you, but has no relation. (for my meaning)

"Loki-kun!" Mayura called from over the desk.

I looked up at her over my book, saw her red eyes, and realized that she was weird, and it wasn't just her personality. She looks nothing like her father, and I saw once, in a picture, that her mother had either brown hair. So, the mystery of the day was, "Mayura, why do you have pink hair and red eyes?"

"Hm?" She looked puzzled, then a little embarrassed. "Well…erm…um… I saw that Loki-kun had red eyes once… AH! Um…it might have just been the dark…"

Her index fingers were practically having a strength war… and her answer though not really an answer startled me. "When did you see-?"

"When we went to that lake house… and that hawk attacked us… Forget it! It was probably the trick of the light! Hahaha~" I was speechless. She saw that? That was probably the reason why she was acting so weird (for Mayura) before we were going to go back to the World of the Gods… "Anyway, I don't know why my eyes are red and my hair is pink. I have no other relatives that have this gene…" She tried to change the subject.

Now that I look at her, she kind of looks like Hel… a mirrored twin?* No, her eyes are red, not green, and has no glasses…and her hair is strait. So I guess not, but with a quick glance, you could mistake the two easily.

"Mayura, how would you like to go for a walk with Fenrir and me?"

Mayura instantly perked up and smiled a big wide smile that was contagious. "That sounds like fun!"

"Excuse me." Yamino said, knocking on the door and slowly opening it. He was caring a tray with lemonade and cakes, with tea for after.

"After the snacks. I'm starving!~" Mayura said, hopping over to the love seat and chowed down on the strawberry tart. "Thanks Yamino-san! This is really good! As always!~"

Yamino bent his head and blushed a bit, said his thanks and left. I put my bookmark in, placed my book on the desk and walked over. I sat opposite Mayura, grabbed a tea cup, and was a bit annoyed at how far I had to bend to reach it. I sighed, crossed my legs and sipped.

Mayura's mumbles of pure bliss from eating the cake filled the silence, and I couldn't help but laugh. Mayura stopped stuffing her face for a minute to stare at me questioningly, and I laughed harder. She puffed out one cheek and gave me an angered look, knowing I was laughing at her.

What was so funny? Why couldn't I stop laughing? Mayura's actions just couldn't get old. At some points I could guess what she was going to say or do, but then something I wouldn't have ever guessed would happen, taking me by surprise.

Then, the incident you all were probably waiting for happened. I spilled the tea on my chest and stomach, burning my skin. That stopped my laughing, and Mayura came rushing over with a napkin.

"Loki-Kun! Are you ok? Oh my god! I'll go Yamino-san and some ice ok? Just wait here!" She ran out of the room, and I heard a frightening sound.

"Mayura-san!" She fell down the stairs. And I herd her hit the floor with a loud crash.

Then I heard a, "Ooooowwwww!~" then a, "Yamino-saaan!~ Loki spilled tea on himself and needs ice! Hurry!~"

"Mayura-san? Mayura-san?" She must have blacked out. Jeez, sometimes that girl is so careless, and puts so many people before herself it makes me worry for her. A few seconds later, Yamino came rushing in with a towel with ice inside. "Loki-sama! Are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you Yamino I'm fine. How's Mayura?" I asked, placing the ice on my stomach.

"Unfortunately she passed out. Shall I bring her up and lay her on the couch until she wakes up?" Yamino asked.

"Yes, that sounds good. Is she hurt in any way?" I looked up at him.

"She may have sprained her ankles really bad. She tried saving her self by flipping and landing on her feet, but she landed wrong and forgot to bend her knees." He explained.

I sighed. Oh Mayura. What will I do with you? I smirked, picturing her face when she wakes up. Yamino left the room, and returned a minute later carrying Mayura. But the way he was carrying her made something twitch in my head.

So I changed back to my original form and grabbed her, feeling how light she was when I was like this. Yamino left to go get a pillow and a blanket and I took this chance.

I laid Mayura on the couch and I slid the hair out of her face. Her skin was so soft… She's so peaceful when she sleeps… I couldn't help it. I bent down, and kissed her on the forehead. I poured more tea into my cup and sat at the edge of the couch and stared at her for another moment.

I sipped my tea and remembered her ankles. I set my tea on the table and sat by her feet and checked on of her ankles. Mayura moaned in pain, and I lay it back down. The other I was really careful with, and saw how swollen it was already. I touched and poked a few places, and Mayura cried out in pain, I flinched and lay it back down too.

Yamino came back in with the pillow and blanket, and went to go call a doctor. Mayura turned onto her side and flinched and moaned really loudly. I stroked her face again, worried about how much pain she was in.

After the doctor left who was actually Urd, Mayura had her left ankle wrapped and her right ankle wrapped up too. But she has yet to regain conciseness.

Yamino and I decided that we would call Mayura-Papa and let him know what's going on. She would sleep in a guest room since it was a little risky transporting her when all he had was a motor scooter. Mayura-Papa came over and made sure she was ok. Then we realized after he left that she was about to sleep in her clothes.

"Would you like me to go and grab one of my shirts Loki-sama?" I felt that twitch in my head again and refused.

"No thanks Yamino, she can use on of mine." I went into my room and grabbed a long white shirt and some boxers. But…should I have Yamino change her? Again, the twitch as I pictured Yamino changing Mayura. No, I'll do it.

I opened the door and saw Mayura just…laying there. I felt sadness pinch my chest, making me want to hold her. I sat on the edge of the bed, a little nervous about changing her.

I sighed, and when I did, Mayura opened her eyes. "Uh…mmm…K-kami-sama?"

Oh crap. "Good evening Mayura." I smiled.

"Evening?" She sat up and flinched, brought her ankles up close and started rubbing them. "W-what happened Kami-sama?"

"You fell down the stairs and badly hurt your ankles."

"EEEEEHHHH!" she looked at her ankles again. "Now I can't go on a walk with Loki-kun!~" Again, she shocked me. I chuckled and she looked at me. "Ah! Kami-sama! Thank you by the way." Her eyes softened. "For bringing Loki-kun back."

I smiled back. "You're welcome Mayura." I stood up and faced her. "Now, why don't we see if we can get you to change in these clothes for pajamas hm?" I placed the shirt and boxers in her hands.

I turned to leave the room when Mayura called out. I turned around and said, "It was nice seeing you again Mayura. Until next time." I bowed, feeling that her falling down the stairs was my fault. Of course, the burn already healed, but that made me feel even worse. Mayura was a human and had to go through a slow process of healing.

"Wait Kami-sama!" Mayura stepped out of bed, running after me. She collapsed on the ground, but I kept going. Staying with her any longer in this form might end up badly…I closed the door and transformed to the 'Loki-kun' Mayura knows. I waited a second, and then knocked. "Kami-sama?" I heard Mayura say.

I opened the door and saw Mayura on the floor, stuck. "Oh, Mayura, what will I do with you?" and I helped her to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Mayura tried to get off the floor, but I knelt down infront of her, smirked and held out my hand. She took it and tried again, but collapsed on the rug beneath her knees. I sighed. "Oh, Mayura, what will I do with you?"

She looked up at me and said, "U-um, I don't think I can move…I'm stuck…"

I stood up, brushed off my knees placed my hands on my hips and sighed. "Well, looks like you're going to have to stay there until your ankles heal…Bye!~" I pretended to retreat.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, grabbed my coats edge, and pulled me down onto the floor and lay on top of me. Her hair tickled my cheeks and the smell of her hair intoxicated me. I inhaled deeply. "If I'm stuck, then so is Loki-kun! I'm not going to be on the floor all alone!" She puffed out one cheek, trying to act mad, but a tear escaped from her eye and landed on my cheek. Her eyes were sparkly from forcing the tears back, and her face was a bit pinker than usual.

"Mayura… sorry." I took a strand of her hair and slid it behind her ear. "I was going to go get Yamino to help you up." I said with my most soothing voice.

"Oh…sorry…Hehehe!~" She rolled off of me, now sitting cross legged, but that started to hurt, so she slightly had her legs apart. Her skirt covering her underwear.

I sat up, leaning back on my hands and stared at her. A strand of her hair fell in front of her face, as she hung it low, embarrassed and trying to stop the tears. I crawled over to her, grabbed the strand between my thumb fore-finger and kissed it. It was silky soft against my lips.

Mayura stared at me, wide eyed and blushed. "Ah, I-I-I-I-I-I….u-u-ummm…" I wrapped the strand behind her ear again, and this time, I stole a kiss.

Her lips were frozen at first, but after a second they started to move with mine. I stuck my tongue in and got access. I heard she never hand a boyfriend or kissed before. I admit she was pretty good for a first timer. I shoved my hand through her hair, the kiss becoming more intense, and our hearts racing. We struggled to breathe, our gazes melting with each other.

Mayura's face was red and teary, and she was breathing hard. I smirked and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll go get Yamino." I stood up, and regretfully left. I would have stayed, but I didn't know what to do. I kissed her as a boy, not a man. She probably regrets it. Or she's just confused. "Yamino," I called. He was getting dinner ready. "Mayura fell onto the ground and can't get back into bed. Can you help her please?"

"Oh, oh dear!" He rushed out, and when he disappeared up stairs, I slid into the garden. I fell into the fluff of grass and felt the start of dew on the plants all around. The Moon was just rising and the stars were poking out. I sighed the biggest sigh that my soul could've leaked out through it. And I decided to take a nap. Yamino would know where to find me.

I dreamt of Mayura. We were kissing again, but this time, she was the one to start it. My hands snuck up her shirt, and this time…I was a man. She ripped my shirt off and…

I woke up, with Yamino waking me up with a kind hand on my shoulder. "Mayura-san is asleep now. She took some painkillers and I fed her a snack."

I nodded. "Thanks Yamino."

I headed off inside, thoughts only of Mayura. I sighed. Oh, Mayura…what will I do with you?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the kind reviews!**

The next night, I finally had the courage to go see Mayura again, and this time, we would go for a walk. Yamino brought her down stairs and placed her in a wheel-chair, so she could actually move around without someone carrying her.

Fenrir and I walked a bit slowly while Mayura was trying to get used to turning and moving forward. But occasionally she would turn a bit wrong, and almost run me over.

"A-AH! Mayura!" I yelled, almost getting run over for the fifth time. Fenrir yelped as Mayura almost rolled over his tail.

"Oh! S-sorry!" She stopped moving the wheels. "Are you okay? Fenrir, is your tail ok?" He barked and wagged it.

But if she could hear him, she would have heard "Jeez, watch it next time."

I just shook my head, me hair sliding in front of my eyes a bit. I pushed my hair aside and decided to push Mayura, since her arms probably hurt after pushing herself for half-an hour. "I'll push you ok?" And I bolted, pushing and running as much as I could in this small body of mine.

"AHHH!" Mayura giggled, like she was riding a rollercoaster. A turn came up and we almost flipped, but luckily, Mayura was leaning to the side. Fenrir barked beside us, not much a fan of running. But we were enjoying it. Every now and then, I would hop onto the bar by me feet and ride with Mayura, also laughing at her funny faces she made in the wind.

We took another turn and kept going, not paying attention to where we were or where we were going. "Weeeeeeeee!" Mayura squealed. But like being struck by warmth after freezing in the cold for hours, Mayura's hair brushed my cheeks and the smell of her made my eyes close in bliss, and I wasn't paying attention.

"L-Loki-kuuuuuuun!" Mayura yelled, and I opened my eyes, and saw someone standing in our path. I tried to stop, my heals digging into the ground. Eventually we did stop, only a foot away from hitting the person.

We met with black eyes and hair, a red scarf wrapped around a neck, hiding the man's mouth. He just stood there. But why he had a scarf was a mystery. It was still summer, and 76 degrees out.

The light from the house next to us illuminated half his face. "Oh, are you okay? We're sooooo sorry!" Mayura flailed, even though we didn't touch the man.

The man nodded, pulled the scarf off and wrapped it around Mayura's neck, coming very close to her face. He kissed her on the forehead, which made her blush and fuss around.

This made me furious, and I wanted to punch him in the mouth. I also wanted to wipe the place he kissed, sterilize it, and place my lips there instead. "W-what was that…?" But I didn't answer. I just turned her around and we headed home.

I felt like I met that man before. But he wasn't a god. I didn't feel it around him. No power at all. I sat at my desk and thought about where I might have seen the man before. But I had absolutely no idea where…

Yamino poured me some tea and handed me a manila folder, a huge pile of paper inside. I sighed, knowing it was work. I did more than just detective work. I helped with big time companies and there progress. I also helped with approval. A lot of companies asked 'if this was the right thing to do' or 'if we should expand, or branch out.'

I read the first paper. The company who has practically all of Japan wrapped around his ringer want to know if they should raise the price they have. The rest is trying to convince me to agree. But, in American dollars, they already charge over 2,000 dollars a month.

I flip the pages, where I sign if I agree or not, not bothering to read it. I sign above not approved and shove it back in the folder. "Woooooow." Mayura was right in front of the desk, wide eyes looking at the big pile of papers in the folder. "Loki-kun, what was that?" She nods to the packet…book really, and is so curious she goes to grab it. I let her.

"It's a…letter I guess asking if they should raise there prices." She read the first page.

"I didn't know you helped out the big-time companies! Jeez, Loki-kun, why are you so smart? For a twelve year old to be asked such important things…" I shrugged, not really wanting to say anything about how old I really am.

"How are your ankles?" I asked, trying to change the subject. She placed the packet back into the folder and laid it on the desk.

She looked down and smiled. "They feel ok. I'll probably be able to stand soon."

I shook my head. "Don't rush yourself. Take your time." I smiled at how small she looked in front of me. The desk was so high, that all that was visible was an inch of her shoulders and up. I laughed a bit, and she looked at me curious. "You-you just look so small like that." I laughed a bit more as a childish face was put on, one cheek puffed out, eyebrows pulled down, and cheek going red.

I slid off the chair and grabbed her hand. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I cleared my throat. Then I remembered the kissed, and saw that she did too.

She looked at our hands, blushing, she slowly pulled them apart and rolled back so that she could look me in the eye. "L-Loki-kun…about the…uh…erm…a-bout the k-"

I felt bad about it now. She obviously didn't want it to happen. My mood changed so much, so deeply, the feeling of laughter was completely forgotten in my throat. My heart wasn't squeezing, and my stomach wasn't full of butterflies that fluttered with happiness of just being by Mayura's side and seeing her happy.

"I'm sorry about that." I tried to look her in the eye, but she looked down and started playing with the edge of her skirt. I cleared my throat, and tried to find a good explanation, but found none. Mayura was still silent, still playing with the edge of her skirt.

I looked down, and exited the room. But instead of the man I should have been wondering about, something different filled my mind with questions. 'Why did I kiss Mayura? Why as a boy? Why didn't just transform into my true form, the one all the girls thought was so handsome there knees caved in?' I walked into my room and lay in my bed, unable to fall asleep.

Until I thought about Mayura. The smell of her, the soft, silkiness of her hair, the warmth of her, the loveliness of her.

That's when I realized it.

I loved Mayura.

And my heart clenched in pain, remembering all the things that won't allow us to be together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review! I get a HUGE need to write when someone tells me how great my stories are! I get all tingly inside and write 12 more chapters cause I have this "high" feeling, making my fingers spasm out all over the keyboard, totally turning it on and screw up with a bunch of typos LOL XD So pleeeeeease review! You'll get more for your money as they say! It's all we Fanfic writers ask for these days**

**-coughcough- if you don't like sex scenes, you know where the back button is -coughgiggle- Ok, if things seem a bit…weird, rushed, slow or whatever…I've never written a sex scene before…I'm a "virgin" at this…get it? ….-coughcough- onto the story! ….-cough-…..**

When Loki woke up, he had the strongest need to have Mayura in his arms. His chest tightened as he rolled out of bed, and slid into the shower.

He heard a nock on his bedroom door as he was picking out clothes for the day, his skin still dripping wet, towel wrapped around his waist.

"Enter." Loki said, thinking it was Yamino or Fenrir. Oh, but was he wrong. It was the pink haired maiden he dreamt about last night. "Ah…" was all that slipped from his mouth as Mayura realized what he was wearing.

But she rolled in, biting her bottom lip, looking down at her lap, and closed the door behind her with a soft click. Loki's eyes widened.

Loki cleared his throat, flicking his eyes to the wall and said, "Erm…is-is something wrong Mayura?" He said, a bit uncomfortable and confused with Mayura's reaction. Normally she would have blushed, squealed and ran from the room, slamming the door behind her.

Mayura shook her head, meeting his eyes briefly, and look at her hands clutched in her lap. "Loki-kun…about that kiss…" she twiddled her hands like they thought they were the softest things they've ever touched. Then Loki had a picture of her hands running across his bare chest, clutching at his back as they made lo- "It's well… um… can you…tell me _why_…it happened?" Her voice ended with a squeak, as she said each word, it got higher in pitch.

"Mayura-" Loki started, but was cut off.

"Cause you see, I thought when it started that maybe you fell or something…" She blushed a deep crimson. "But when you stayed there…and started to move your lips…"

Mayura looked as if she had the thought of slapping herself across the face and running from the room, even if her ankles were bad. "I…I realized…"

She chewed her lip so much during those few words that it actually broke and started to bleed. We noticed the blood at about the same time, and I rushed over with a tissue and started to dab her lip.

It came out a bit mumbled because of the tissue, but he made out the words, "How old are you Loki-kun?" She asked, dead serious and looking in his eyes.

"Eleven." He said, without hesitation. He's been asked this question a lot in his child's form. He dabbed her lip again, and she continued to stare at him. "What is it Mayura?" He froze, tissue on lip, staring into her eyes that were diving into his.

He wasn't prepared for this. Mayura groaned and -like magnets- connected there lips, her hands gripping his hair. This time, he was the one to have stunned lips, but slowly, with each lick of her tongue and bite of her teeth against his lower lip, he moved his lips longer, stronger, and began to enter her mouth.

"Mayura…" her groaned. "Are you sure?" He touched his forhead to hers, and she blushed, nodded and looked down. She gasped and blushed even more, rolled away, and looked at the ceiling, placing her hands on her face, covering her eyes.

"Let me guess…my towel right?" Mayura squealed and nodded frantically, shoving her hands closer to her face. Loki sighed. he thought he felt a burst of coldness on his body… But Loki thought it was the relief that was hitting both of them, the tension finally falling…and the tension did fall…the tension in the knot he made in his towel…

Loki rushed over to the dresser containing his daily clothing, and slipped them on, now dried off from the shower he took. He put on his black shorts, his white socks and black boots, and his white long button-up shirt. He herd Mayura roll up behind him and he turned around. She was still flushed from the kisses they shared.

"Loki, I realized a while ago that I really like you…" she looked at her hands, that were holding a thin red ribbon…no the string she had been wearing in her hair to keep it in a ponytail. She wrapped it around his neck, and tied it into a bow, then pulled the collar of his shirt around the back and the sides, making the bow the only red visible on his shirt.

Loki lifted up the long tail of the string, keeping his eyes on hers, while she watched what he did with the string. Loki kissed it, holding his lips there for a while. Even though the room was dead silent, all Mayura could hear was he thrumming heart. She blushed as she watched Loki kiss her ribbon.

"Mayura…" Loki said, making her look up at his face. "Would you let me be yours?"

Mayura was a bit confused, never hearing it said that way. But it sounded nice in her ears with his voice, a bit husky and sounded a bit older. Like he was also her age. She blushed, nodded and looked down at her intertwined hands.

Loki came closer and slid a strand of hair behind her ear and looked into each others eyes. They kissed a deep, long kiss again, so long and passionate that when they separated, they were heaving for air. Loki kissed her forehead, and stole one of her hands. He kissed it, and after Mayura sighed, her stomach growled.

Loki chuckled and said, "Let's get some breakfast shall we?" Mayura nodded, and Loki helped push her out of his room.

**Surprise! I bet you feel mad now huh? Soooorry! But after writing the kiss scene, I thought it was getting a bit too long. So I think I'll have a bit more development between the two before the have some hotness between each other… I know all you MayuLoki fans are itching and scanning this story for the start of it, but sorry! Come on, my version (and yes I know, very OOC) of Loki and Mayura would NEVER have sex after just proclaiming their love to each other… naw they would… But after getting really into the kiss, I remembered Loki was in only a towel and just HAD to end it like that XD**

**So sorry! I basically got the hot and steamy stuff all planned out, but it'll come later… But PLEASE review! We FanFic Authors feel all sparkly and special when we get them!~ (I'm asking for ten people for a review on this because I'm actually a bit busy…) and no that was no lie!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update! I hope this is a great sparkle in your day!**

_**Chapter 5**_

Loki sat across from Mayura while they ate breakfast. He contstantly stared at her, and whenever Mayura noticed, she would drop what was in her chopsticks, blush, duck her head, and try to pick up her food again. Loki smiled, and helped Yamino put away the dishes for once, while Mayura went and cooled down in the garden behind the house.

"So, Loki-sama, it seems Mayura-san has become..._bashful_ around you." He smiled as he looked down at Loki.

"Really? I haven't noticed." He said, his smile so brod and his stomach in so much pain of trying to hold back a laugh. "I'll make sure to pay better attention next time then." and off he went to look for Mayura, his pink haired goddess.

Loki walked through the glass doors in the back of the mansion, and saw Mayura reaching down petting a black cat sitting in the flowers. But the fact that Mayura was leaning wasn't what agrivated Loki. It was the _feeling_ he got from that cat. It was the same feeling he got from the stranger and the red scarf a bit back when they were playing in the streets. _"Mayura, don't touch that cat."_ He said lowly. He ran over, wheeled Mayura back and bit and walked up to the whining cat.

"Ah, Loki-kun, don't-" Loki picked up the cat by the fur, knowing it was how the mothers carried the kittens, and put it outside the gates. "Jeez, Loki-kun, you didn't have to do that...it was probably hungry! And scared, and cold, and lonely and-" Loki stopped Mayura from having a breakdown by kissing her softly, a short, but gentle kiss, that left Mayura blushing and looking down in her lap, speechless.

Loki grinned. "Don't worry, I'll have Yamino put something out for him. I just don't want you getting fleas." It was the worst excuse in the world, but he couldn't think of any others that would keep Mayura away from an adorable little animal like the cat. Mayura pouted, nodded and stayed silent. Loki sighed. "If you take extra care of yourself for one week, then I'll consider letting him stay." A week was a perfect amount of time to figure out who this was, and what Loki's senses were telling him about this man and cat.

Mayura beemed, nodded frantically, and hugged Loki tightly around the neck. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" Mayura squeezed, kissed his head and said, "But, what do you mean by extra care?"

Loki inhaled deeply after Mayura stopped strangling him, coughed once, and cleared his throat. "I mean by going to the doctors office, getting an x-ray, following the doctors orders, drinking a lot of milk, and no leaving the property, and especially, no leaving the weel-chair, unless you're going to the bathroom, taking a bath, or going to bed."

Mayura nodded fast, and said, "Easy peasy!" She pecked Loki on the lips and rolled off to call her dad to schedual an appointment.

Loki sighed. What was he ever going to do with Mayura? He chuckled, licked his lips and closed his eyes at the wonderful taste of Mayura."Oh, Mayura, what is it about you that makes even a God struggle?" He chuckled again, shook his head and went to his basement for the rest of the day to investigate this forshadowing he felt coming.

**Hope you enjoyed! I think I'll write a bit more tomorrow! I know this chapter was a bit lame, but when you read the next few chapters, you'll see this little tid bit was a bit essential to the lot. Thank you all for your support! And sorry if you find a lot of misspellings. I lost microsoft word, so I'm using notepad...lame I know...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!~ Long time no see eh? I hope you all had a great summer like I did!~ Here's to being stuck inside once it hits 50 degrees...not...but for you guys it'll be awesome because it means more updates for you all! I'm terribly sorry for making you all wait, but when summer comes, I don't feel like writing one bit. Sad I know, but oh well! ^^~ Please review! Enjoy!**

**- Inky-chan~**

**Chapter 6- The secret is out? Who's?**

"Loki-kuuun!~" Mayura called out, searching for Loki. He was know where to be found, so she went to the garden to wait. She had a doctors appointment tomorrow, and she needed to figure out a way to get to the hospital, which would be an hours walk if they didn't call for a taxi.

While bathing in the sun, Mayura heard a shuffle of leaves to her right. She looked over, and saw the black cat walking towards her. He rubbed against her legs, meowed, and jumped onto her lap and started purring.

Mayura giggled, and started petting him. She leaned back, closed her eyes, and felt herself starting to doze off, comfortable and content.

She jolted awake from a female scream, loud and ear piercing. Rolling her wheel chair around, she noticed she wasn't in the garden anymore. She was in a desert. Her wheel-chair stuck in the sand, Mayura was stranded. She called for Loki, but the wind muted her voice. The dry air soared her throat, and made her eyes water. The Heat made her dizzy. She called for Loki again, and she nearly choked on the sand that flew into her face.

Tears rolled down her face. Where was she to go? Where was the women who was screaming? _One more try._ She thought. _Once more, and if it doesn't work, then I'll have to start moving by foot._ She took a big breath, ignoring the dryness of the air, and the scratches of the sand. "LOKI-KUUUN." She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Nothing. Nothing moved. The wind just stopped. The sand stood still. The air was quiet. Mayura sobbed, and started to get up from her seat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heeeey again!~ 2 chapters for you guys? Pssh, I spoiled you today didn't I? XD I hope you enjoy!**

**- Inky-chan~**

**Chapter 7- The secret is out? Who's? Part 2**

When Mayura stood up, the sand felt strangely cold against her wrapped up feet. Taking a deep breath, she let go of the wheel-chair, and took a step forward. The second her foot touched the sand again, she heard the woman's scream, and the wind started up again. _**Who**__ is screaming? _Mayura thought. The next foot forward, and the woman screamed again.

But this step was different. So. Much. More. Mayura's foot sank in to the ankle. It was stuck. The other foot sunk in deeper. Stuck. Mayura struggled, and each time she did, she sunk in deeper.

It wasn't like quick sand. It was like someone...something was pulling her down, inch by grueling inch. She was down to her waist. Her legs paralyzed by the cold sand. Mayura tried to kick. She slammed her hands down on the sand. She whined, she cried, she sobbed and she screamed. She cried for Loki, she cried to stop the torture, she cried just to be home again.

The sand quickly pulled her down to her chin, and with one last scream for Loki, she was under the sand. But it didn't stop there. She continued to be pulled down, fast, faster, soon the grains of sand felt like blades, slicing her skin, thousands of paper cuts on her legs, her stomach, and her face.

Mayura was running out of air. She choked on the sand when she tried to breath. The odd part though was seeing a bubble... bubbles of air came out of her mouth, as if she was under water.

Mayura had to endure. Or she would suffocate in this madness. -

Mayura woke up on a stone floor, quickly, starvingly inhaling air. Precious, precious air. She choked and gagged, coughed and spit up sand. A little pool of trickling water pooled around her, almost a perfect circle. The land she was on was green and blue, just like the walls of the small, claustrophobic cave.

She sobbed, her mind reeling from what was happening to her. What a fascinating mystery. But her skin was broken and bleeding. Her throat, eyes, and ankles hurt. When she tried to stand up, a bolt of pain shot up her ankles. But Mayura endured, leaning against the wall for support.

A small pathway, just tall enough for Mayura to stagger down, led on into darkness. Mayura trudged on. Half an hour passed when she saw a small torch sticking out of the wall. She grabbed it, and continued. Her beating heart calmed a bit because of the warm comforting glow the torch gave off, compared to the chilly, sticky, humid air that surrounded her. Mayura continued down the long cavern.

Mayura came to a fork, and when she tried to get a better look by moving the torch closer, and shadow caught her attention on her right. "L-Loki-kun?" Mayura's small voice barely reached her own ears. No, but she was positive. It was Loki's shadow. So Mayura took a right, hope shining in her scared heart for the first time in hours. "Loki-kun? I-It's ok, it's me, Mayura." No answer. Mayura started to hear Loki screaming. A painful, long scream. "Loki-kun?"

Forgetting about her ankles, Mayura bolted to her Loki. She ran down the long cavern, finally coming to her Loki, clutching his stomach, huddling on the cold, wet ground. "Loki-kun? What happened? A-Are you ok?"

Kneeling next to him and rubbing his back, Loki began to scream again. His shirt and pants began to ripple like water, and his hair grew. His back expanded, and...he was Kami-sama? A bright white light burst from his back, and Mayura fell down against the wall, covering her eyes from the bright, bright light.

"_Mayura." She didn't want to be bothered. "Mayura." Her whole body felt peaceful. It was like Mayura was floating in a perfectly warm, cozy place. Her ankles didn't hurt. Her skin wasn't burning, and she felt like...like one more nap would be ok. "Mayura?" _

'_No, no, don't wake me up.' She thought, too comfortable, too tired to even move her lips. "Mayura!"_

And she was up.

Loki's little face stared at hers, filled with worry, confusion, and fear. He sighed when Mayura's eyes snapped open.

Looking around, Mayura was back in the garden, in her wheel-chair, with Loki, definitely not in pain. "Mayura," Loki started, "Are you ok? It sounded like you were having a bad dream." He put his forehead to hers, checking for fever.

Mayura's eyes started to water from relieve, and she hugged him tightly and started to cry. Loki wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back for comfort. "It's ok now. I'm here, you're safe now."

This was her Loki. Her sweet, devious, clever little mystery. Her Loki-kun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I had a really rough time lately and lost all confidence in writing. In fact, this the first time I've written in a few months... Whelp! Please enjoy, I'll try to get back on my weekly schedule, after next week because I'm incredibly busy DX.**

**-Inky-chan~**

**Chapter 8- The mysterious stranger returns!**

Finally, Mayura calmed down and opened her eyes. The small squeek she released made Loki turn around. There, standing in the garden without a presence, was the weird man they met on the street.

He walked forward, and, eyes only on Mayura, said, "Did you enjoy your dream?" He sounded crazy, his voice going up in pitch. "That dream is truth you know."

Mayura's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically, trying to hide behind Loki. "Oi, what the hell are you doing on my land?" Loki glared at the intruder.

He looked at Loki for less than a second, and went back to staring down Mayura. "I-It's not! It..." Mayura looked down. "It can't be..." she whispered.

The man smirked, and said, "What? Your precious Loki turning into 'Kami-sama?'" He mocked, sneering down as he walked closer. Mayura felt Loki stiffen, but she continued to look down at Loki's boots. "Let me tell you girl, you're a complete moron if you don't believe that dream. You know why?" He paused, waiting for a response, but none came. "Because your body shows proof that you were really there." He pointed at Mayura, finally getting her eyes to look at him. "Look at your skin, girl."

Stiffly, Mayura looked at her arms, seeing little, skinny scrapes. She lifted her shirt a little past her belly button, seeing the same scrapes. A sob jolted her body, and she dropped her shirt, seeing how much her hands were shaking. She looked at Loki, her Loki-kun, silently asking, 'what's going on?'

Loki sighed, fully turning to her. "Mayura..."

"Oh? What's the matter boy? Don't know how to tell your BELOVED?" His smile practically reached his eyes, and his voice was so mocking, it made Mayura a bit angry inside.

Loki glared, and turned around, and started marching towards the man. "Who the hell are you, you bastard?" He spit the words out, like he was struggling not to punch him in the face.

"Ooooh, starting to snap I see. Forgive me, Loki-sama, for my late introduction." He mock bowed, one hand going across his chest to touch his shoulder. "I am Odin-sama's messenger. I have no name to tell you except Messenger." He straightened and smiled down at Loki. "I had a message to tell Mayura, on Odin-sama's order."

**Sorry, I know it was short, but I'm still working on my self-esteem... Thanks for reading, and all reviews will be much appreciated!~ 3**


	9. On Hold

GRAH! So I'm having serious writers block T^T So I'm sorry if this update got your hopes up, but no, this is not chapter 9. It's just a poor, sorry excuse and apology to you all. I'm very honored and happy that you all follow this story! o(^.^)o

Again, I apologize for being a bad editor, and bad at keeping up with my stories. n''

Thank you all!

Here's a tidbit for you guys though ^^

(It's my notes for the next 3 chapters)

-Messenger brings Loki to Asgard

-Mayura's ankles heal

-Loki becomes invisible (by choice/will)

-Odin no longer fears Loki starting Ragnarok

-Mayura dies

-...Now what? Sometimes I baffle myself XD

BUT I PROMISE YOU PEOPLE! THERE IS A PLOT!

-Inky~


	10. Chapter 9

**YES! Chapter 9!~ I'm so excited!~~~ I hope you all enjoy this chapter, for my writing has come back to meee! *bawls* TTuTT I will write those three chapter for you guys today, in apology for putting this story on hold for so long, and updating so slowly. Enjoy!**

**By the way, anyone else see Thor, and The Avengers? I loved them both, but being a MLR fan, I felt a sad twinge of hatred towards the directors for making Loki evil. And blue. And not the way he is in the anime TnT Though I know, Loki the character is supposed to be like that after reading a Norse mythology book...for kids XD. **

**-Inky~**

**Chapter 9- Asgard, Odin and Going Home... (Part 1)**

Later that night, while Mayura slept, Messenger came for Loki again. "Are you ready Loki-sama?" He grinned. Loki, sighing, silently nodded his head, and left a note for Mayura, in case he was gone long.

_Mayura, _ it read,

_Gone for a walk with Fenrir, while Yamino went shopping. _

_Be back soon, _

_Loki_

He taped the note to the refrigerator, and transformed to "kami-sama".

"Grab my hands." Messenger said, "So you will be able to enter Asgard." Yamino and Loki took his hands reluctantly, while Fenrir jumped into Loki's other arm. "To Asgard." He said, and, like a rollercoaster, they fell fast through the floor. Hearts flying into their throats, everyone held on tightly. Once they hit the basement floor, they jumped up, and even faster than going down, through the floor again, then the roof, all the way into the sky, and farther.

The sun's light engulfed them, and next thing they knew, they were standing in front of golden gates, on a rainbow bridge. Heimdall, grown up, with, very surprisingly, both eyes, greeted them. "Loki," he said, "Um, sorry, for trying to kill you. Odin explained everything, and he wants to talk to you." And before anyone could say anything, he walked off to guard the gate.

Nervous, confused, and a little excited, Loki followed Messenger to Odin's tower, where his throne sat. Yamino and Fenrir followed quietly behind, but still on guard, in case their father needed them.

The perfectly warm air blew through his hair, while the birds chirped happily, the bees and butterflies float from flower to flower, and the smell of the wet grass filled his nose. The yellow and purple suns greeted his face, and the sky, bluer than blue, expanded far beyond his eyes. Loki sighed in pure bliss. _Home._ He thought. _How I missed it._

Odin's golden tower floated 100 feet in the air above them. Messenger, giving a whistle to someone above, showed them the clear stairs that led to the gates. Carefully climbing them, Loki, Yamino, and Fenrir, now alone, entered through the big doors and was greeted by a man who looked as if he had no time, yet time, written all over him. It was hard to see his face, wrinkled, yet young, his body lean, yet muscular. Layers of magic protecting him, hiding him, disguising him.

Loki bowed, with Yamino and Fenrir behind him. "Odin-sama. It has been a while."

"Yes," Odin said, "It has my friends. Welcome back Loki, Fenrir, Yamino. Welcome home."

**Next part will be up shortly. I have to finish my homework first before I write the next chapter. For the record, this chapter: Asgard, Odin, and Going Home is a three part chapter, though I will number them 9, 10 and 11. There will be a total of 15 chapters, maybe more, but the way it's going, 15 seemes to be the last chapter. I hoped you all enjoy, and sorry for the third-person. Since Mayura isn't here, the narration will be a bit different. Not focusing through Mayura's eyes, but more of an onlooker/Loki. Thanks for reading!**

**-Inky~**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, here's the second chapter I promised you guys! Part 2 of the 3 part chapter. Thanks for reading! The third part should be up later tonight!**

**-Inky~**

**Chapter 10- Asgard, Odin and Going Home (Part 2)**

"Welcome home" Odin said, smiling at the trio. Though cautious, the words hit Loki's heart like a warm hug.

Mayura woke up to the sun just rising over the houses down the street. 5 in the morning. She sighed, and twisted around in the sheets. She braced herself for the pain of her ankles, but, strangely, she felt none. Confused, she looked at her wrapped up feet. They weren't swollen anymore. Cautiously, she slid out of bed, and stood onto her own two feet without any support. A huge smile coming to her face, Mayura quickly ran out of her room and knocked on Loki's door.

But the house was completely empty. Even Fenrir was gone. Going into the kitchen, Mayura caught sight of a neon pink note taped to the fridge.

_Mayura,_ it read.

_Gone out for a walk with Fenrir, and Yamino went shopping._

_Be back soon,_

_Loki_

Pouting, Mayura threw the note across the table. Landing upside down, Mayura saw that something was written on the back. _Don't pout. I love you. Loki_

Blushing, Mayura put the note in her sweater pocket, and decided to call her father. It was time for her to go home, because she had a doctor's appointment this afternoon. Though tired and irritated, Papa came over on his scooter and picked her up. But before she left, Mayura wrote a note to everyone.

_Yamino-san, _

_Thank you for everything, and helping me out. I owe you big time for this! I'll give you a gift card for a mail order magazine okay?_

_Mayura~_

She placed the note on the magazine and put it on Yamino's night-stand.

_Fenrir, _

_Here's a snack for you! I made them myself, so please enjoy them!_

_Mayura~_

Mayura placed the note on a plate of cookies on the floor.

And last but not least, putting the note on Loki's desk, it read,

_Loki-kun,_

_I left for my doctor's appointment today, with papa taking me. My ankles feel a lot better, so I'm able to go home now. Thank you. _

_I love you too._

_Mayura~_

On the back of the notes, she said she'll see them all tomorrow, and left the house, feeling a little lonely.

Sitting onto the back of the scooter, her father brought her to the shrine. But... it didn't feel like home anymore...

"Loki," Odin said, "I want you to come home. For good."


End file.
